User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 23
My blog Can you please check out my newest blog post? P.S. Have a nice holiday, I am already at holiday now Toa Fairon ' I did read TDR, always checking it, I found the update quite... interesting. And I did know your reasons, it was just that I was annoyed, I understand it completely though. BTW: Did you check FWS Season 1 update? It's been updated a lot. Also check Fairon's Blog, it is finally turning into something. 'Toa Fairon ' Oh, yes of course I checked the newest chapter, its interesting... Though the "Welcome to the Gigas Magna Resistance" sentence, wasn't that used by Zirahk when he took Leviathos with him? 'Toa Fairon ' BIONICLE Origins Hey, Slice, it's Jareroden97. Since Clone Trooper 1000 is away from the month, he asked me to take over as temporary leader. He also asked me to help promote the comics, and he asked me to ask you if you wanted to help promote them! So, what do you say? 'Jareroden97 22:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, that's OK, mabye I'll ask Ids5621, he seems pretty good at that stuff... Jareroden97 22:14, July 2, 2010 (UTC) the new chapter of shadow regime rocks then again how could somthing with nightwatcher not (BTW I read the entire chapter and posted this comment from my iPhone at the doctors office) [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] I get it, I suppose. I'll start making my own pages for my story, but I have a few questions I'll need to ask to try and prevent problems like this later. 1. If there are unavailable pages linked to in templates, say, red links in a planets list or pages that do not exist in lists of Order of Mata Nui members, would writing pages for these links get them deleted because my versions of the celestial bodies/characters weren't in mind when the template was made? 2. If I can't touch, change, or do anything about stubs when they are written by someone else, what does "expanding it" mean? It wouldn't be much better for there to be many long paragraphs saying nothing, and fixing grammatical mistakes isn't making the page any less of a stub. It must mean something, because the stub notifiers probably wouldn't stay up if it didn't. 3. If I use a character written initially by someone else in a storyline, do I have to ask them before adding information from that story onto the extant page, or will I be able to simply put it in as long as I show it as separate from the other information and, when possible, show where the new inforamtion came from? 4. In an extension of the previous question, will using any character(save official canonic characters, for obvious reasons) not of my own creation trigger administrative wrath for simply mentioning them unless I've gotten specific permission from the original writer of the article to use them, even if I give credit to say who came up with the original form of the character used? Moc's Network Next, you can create/joint groups, see pictures, add member in your friends... RE Ho yeh... I need change this, you need change 2009 in 1997 at the very least... Sorry, you lost again In BS01, there is the process of un-capitalizing pages starting, and (I researched, I said it) AA was not on the list. And sorry for saying 'lost', but you mainly have your points right. This time, you are, IMHugeO, wrong, seeing BS01 already taking this problem in pages on, and they classify a capitalized A as right. You piece of Muaka Dung. (not ment seriously). You did it again. PS: Did you watch Holland-Brazil? I thought it was a great comeback. Everyone thought they were going to lose, and they won. I thought Brazil would get victory also... But now my sig can live on. Read. Read Fairon's latest blog. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Mordrax Does he have an upgraded model? If so, I would really like to see it. Toa Fairon ' Oh, that sounds quite interesting... 'Toa Fairon ' Shouldn't the pages of Tetrack and Mordrax be updated? 'Toa Fairon ' Wasn't Tetrack going to die in the battle of Tenik Nui? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET]] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 21:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC) TDR I've seen the new update, it is... quite interesting... I can't wait to see the new chapter. Toa Fairon ' WWTOOD I have heard Team wanted to do a collaboration again at it. I was thinking about it and have decided we would not, for a few reasons: #Collaborating takes just ''way ''too much time to do, and makes a story harder to finish #Always a discussion on who writes the next chapter #Maybe yet another delay, I don't want that delay anymore #I have a huge part of it planned, so it only needs a little improvising, collaborating takes just way too much time 'Toa Fairon ' I am so stupid I apologize for my stupidity but I forgot who was going to write the next shadow regime chapter you or me. [[User:Biogecko|'Bio]] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] okay okay [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] These plans O.o That is some nice amount of plans. But eh, you do realize that Into the Inferno ''takes place RIGHT after ED, when the Citadel is at a critical situation, but these plans are ''very ''nice. BTW, Fyxan has a gun in his new model, its a special Overwatch Infantry Combat Weapon (OICW) and yes, the name is taken off the real OICW rifle. And do you want to know more about the Universal Enforcement Alliance? 'Toa Fairon ' gligg u gave me permission to use some of them in the opening of a story a long time ago. i took the section off my userpage. ******Baterra1202 why? why did you delete my pic of chameleo [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Official GMS history book I think you should write it. Make sure it is well organized, though. So people can find out any info they want by the click of a button. And I'll do some work for it too, and do edits if they are necassary. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 17:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) chapter well I wrote a large part of chapter three but next is a nightwatcher battle and since you don't like others writing about nightwatcher could you write the rest of the chapter [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Site RPG Hey, can we (You, me, some others) make an official CBW RPG. Just for Users who don`t have WM, or just like it here more, because their friends are not on WM. Vandal alert. Hey! has been spamming on pages. ******Baterra1202 Info on my Series Thanks man! Collector1 TBHW/TDR TDR is great. Though you may note in my blog about Tetrack. We can talk about that later. Anywho, what do you think of the latest TBHW chapters? They've been pretty epic, in my opinion. Like Kyrus' death, the destruction of the base, etc. What do you think? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 03:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Gardorax in Dark Realities Since I need things clear for Dark Realities, and also since Gardorax lacks a page, is it alright if you explain to me what he or she or it for this matter is? --Chicken Bond 05:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Blog Fight!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU DELETE IT!? WE'RE JUST TRYING TO HAVE FUN! P.S. Why would you block someone just for commenting on something (I saw the reason you deleted it)? Doing that would be just illogical. 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war.' Deleting something meant for having some fun just sounds very evil in my opinion. P.S. And while I'm doing this I'm watching The Suite Life on Deck (I'm being serious but laughing at the same time. weird). 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war.' If you could get all the stuff back, I was thinking it could all be made into a story here. Just a random thought, though. Though it would make a decent story. 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war.' Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know that was considered spam, I'm really sorry I swear it won't hapen again Uhh, yeah, greatest biggest unbelievably biggest apologies for that blog fight, I did ''not ''know that it was spam, I will hereby apology in the name of: The Great Beings, myself, the GMS, all my MOCs, god and the ones that died at the Titanic. 'Toa Fairon ' Dark Future Can you enter? 'Toa Fairon ' Help You wanna set aside our differences and help me write a story? 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war.' Hello? Hello? ANYONE THERE!? Um.....Hi? 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war.' Seriously, I sent this days ago. I should've gotten a response by now. Oh yeah, one more thing: ENTER THE NIGHTMARE NOW! 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war.' Brutal Nightmare 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war.' Re: To answer your admin question :OF CORSE! I think I'm up to it. Also, I haven't red PoP yet, mabye I should right now... 'Jareroden97' 00:06, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, I've been on the wiki for a long time, and I've gained a bit more of an understanding as to what an administrator is supposed to do since the last time you offered the position, so I think I'm prepared. I've got that WikiForum account, and it's better to use it than leave it to collect dust. Also, when you say TDR do you mean The Darkness Returns? I haven't read the prologue for Pool of power though I intend to do so, it looks good though. Regards, --Chicken Bond 00:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) A question Hey, Slicer. I got a request for you: Could you please delete all articles I've ever made? I want to start anew, and get rid of the junk I've posted on here. SubAqua 15:44, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Questions Is it possible to set the colors on the Character templates to black, and the fonts to white, like on Template:Makuta? And could I run for rollback when the vote comes out? I've been on longer then J97 (But only a little) but there are other users that have been on longer than me who deserve to be admins, but I'm considering running for rollback. What do you think? And did you read the latest chapters of TEG? Its nearly over... [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!]] 17:14, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh..... Sorry about that (I was thinking that it's been a few days and you should've responded by then. Plus, all that was about helping me to write a story, but not Brutal Nightmare). Wait, very limited? Has the world gone mad? I feel sorryness in my.....wait, that's my lunch backing up on me. But It's still a horrible experience (though I've been completely lost my internet, but I made it very well). Wait....NOW I'VE LOST MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT! (looks under bed) Oh, here it is (pulls out a red train with the word "thought" written on the side). Wait, why did I write this in the first place? Oh yeah! Now I....wait a second.....that thought happened a few months ago. Well, have a nice day....or, night, or.....whatever time of the day it is for you! P.S. wow, random sub-topics can make a message a lot longer (sorry about that, too. It's the randomness in my blood that causes this!). '''I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Daniel.c.c. I know you're not here right now, but when you get back, I wanted to inform you of Daniel.c.c.'s recent behavior. He said you "don't allow anything fun", and then it turned into "I'm the only one willing to challenge him, you're all worshipping him like gods", then it turned into "he's gonna go mad with power! don't say I didn't warn you". An actual quote of his was "fine if you're not willing ot tlak i won't talk, but if things get worse and we need to ask permission to work on our own stuff too bad". I'm notifying you so you can keep an eye on him if he goes crazy about it. And I can't wait for you to get back, as I can't wait for more updates on TDR. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 00:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Delete Hey, could you delete Category:Hunter's Brigade for me? RE Sure you can. I was only reffering to the actual articles on here. The blogposts can stay of course... I don't wanna be a bother, I know you're not quite in a position to do this kind of stuff right now, but no hurries. It can be done anytime you want. Also, while I'm here, I've got another question for you. On WMF, they are planning on doing this big IRC-bash and I was wondering if you want to join us... Enjoy your holiday SubAqua 09:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hero Factory My friend, Toa Hydros, was wondering if he is allowed to create Hero Factory character pages and what-not on this Custom BIONICLES, or must he do this on another wiki? --Chicken Bond 23:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) An answer would be nice, thanks. --Chicken Bond 00:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Mission Into Darkness OK, here's the premise for chapter 16: I havn't read it yet, but I'll probobally look at it later... Jareroden97 19:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry I totally misunderstood won't hapen again P.S. Are you back? [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] help could you help me out? The images on the Nevex page and the Protectorate Shield pages won't show up! [[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) BCW or CBW? Hey Slice, if I would create a story with Bionicles in real life. Toy Story like, but more awesome. Is that BCW, of CBW. To me, if it is only about the Bionicles, it seems I can post here, though I`m not sure... RE Nah, they can be deleted completeley. I really want to erase most traces of me on here that show my moccing-past as my level of moccing has evolved to something that those things only could work against me... I hope I'm not to much of a bother to you. But yeah, thanks for doing it... SubAqua 21:28, July 18, 2010 (UTC) RE Ok :D I nearly forgot about that info... Anything except that, can be deleted... SubAqua 22:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Custon HF Wikia Ya'think that's a go? Collcetor1 :( I already read your update on TDR. But... Ugh... I don't want to write TDC. I'm really bored of the series at the moment. The plot is just awesome, but I don't want to write it. However, I have a few ideas for other stories. First, I'm doing my own fight to the death contest called Shadows of Time. I also am thinking about a Core war story that I might do with Varkanax. But if I do that, I think I'd want you in on it, too. Because I think we need to set out what happened in the past of our storyline. In will have Axconox, the Terri, Element Lords, Tetrack, HIS TWO BROTHERS, and more! And if I really have to, I'll right TDC. So what do you think of the Core War Story Idea? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 01:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I mean I'm so deeply happy. Would you really collaboratively write TDC with me? Because that would be AWESOME! Okay, so, I guess I'll give you some plot. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 03:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Killcount My dear friend . Entering for Killcount has started. Enter before it is too late! Into the Inferno Into the Inferno is the story after Eternal Darkness, Inferno is the story taking place in the TFC Saga, you just made that mistake, Into the Inferno details Fairon and Fyxan's journey on Sacho Nui while Antidax is presumed dead, as the reactor at the top of the Citadel is destroyed. Toa Fairon ' Why I'm not that active I am on holiday, but I got my laptop with me, but I still can't be as active as I was around a few months ago, sorry dude. but seeing as my parents want to go to the beach or take a trip with our boat, my time is rather limited, so I need to write chapters in stages, that's why I'm writing so slow, very very sorry, I just can't write any faster as of now. This week's Thursday I'll be back, and I may write a bit faster then, and I'll write larger things instead of small things like I do now. 'Toa Fairon ' Is it possible to set the colors on Template:Character2 to black-and-white like on this outdated template?. And have you read the latest chapters of TEG? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET]] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 22:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) GMS While you were on vacation, I talked to Teammcb about writing stories for GMS, and he said he was planning a story set during the Core War that he thought I could write. He also said that I should ask you about writing GMS, as there are many parts of the storyline that have not been written, and maybe you would have something for me write. And welcome back! [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 00:46, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Flamu Story Ah, yes, Flamu: Impending Danger. I had... well, zero plans for a plot on that one. But I think it could be important slightly to the storyline, and I'm still planning on writing it... I just don't know when. I may do it once TBHW is done, and TDC, which I would love to have you and me write. Maybe I should go ahead and start the prologue, and then you and me can build upon it whenever. What do you think, should I start it? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:13, July 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll write the ToTBH with you! Sounds Epic. And I'll talk to Fairon soon... [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 11:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Again I'll let you write a few chapters, though I'll let you know when you can. I have plans for the next few chapters that cannot be disrupted by a sudden twist in the storyline. If you write about Nightwatcher's involvement in Varkanax's assault on Vulcanus, please restrain from other users characters like Nalek, Hydros, and what not, as I have a smaller cast to use. However, considering Nightwatcher's power and efficiency, I will let him kill of canon characters if he encounters them like Kopaka, Axonn, or other characters that were alive after Teridax's death. But anyways I'll let you know when you can write a chapter. --Chicken Bond 21:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC)